Déjame morir
by My Little Box And I
Summary: Simple historia, pobre trama y mucho sentimiento.
Veo como pedazos de vidrio quebrado caen desde el cielo, aun cuando parecer descender con brío al suelo ninguno llega a herirme o siquiera tocarme.

— ¿Estoy en una carretera? — Mencioné para mí mismo al notar como el suelo donde estoy parado esta pavimentado.

Con la mirada intentó buscar más cosas a mí alrededor, pero, a excepción del asfalto y la lluvia de cristal, solo presenció oscuridad y vacío a mis cercanías... Todo cambia cuando un haz de luz desde mi izquierda parece acercarse a mí con lentitud. Ya a una distancia considerable de mi persona me doy cuenta de que no es solo una luz, sino que son dos luceros que alumbran de manera individual, como si se tratasen de los focos de un automóvil. Al principio permanezco con una actitud neutra y sin preocupación, pero cuando me percaté que aquel auto parecía ir en mi dirección y sin intención alguna de detenerse comencé a entrar en pánico. Intenté moverme lo más que pude, pero era inútil, mi cuerpo no respondía a ninguna de las acciones que le ordenaba a hacer, era como estar completamente paralizado, por lo que parecía que el choque sería inevitable.

— Demonios... — Susurré antes de cerrar los ojos como una manera de precaución para el impacto, por alguna razón imagine que lo haría menos doloroso. Lo único que pude escuchar fue el sonido de la bocina del auto y sus ruedas haciendo fricción contra el suelo, luego... Nada, no sentí mi cuerpo ser impactado por algo, ¿me engañaban acaso mis oídos? Fue allí cuando lentamente abrí mis ojos para descubrirlo, el auto ya no estaba, solo se podían ver las marcas de un nada premeditado derrape en el suelo. Ósea, el vehículo si pasó por mi posición... ¿A través de mí?

Me di la vuelta, al fin mi cuerpo respondía a lo que le pedía, y allí estaba aquella maquinaría rodante, completamente inmóvil, como si algo hubiera frenado su paso. Empecé a caminar hacía ese lugar, cuando pasé al lado del vehículo noté que nadie lo conducía... Raro, un poco más adelante me fije en el parachoques y estaba cubierto de sangre, sin contar también que se encontraba algo abollado, era notablemente un choque, pero ¿Y la víctima? La respuesta se encontraba justo al frente de mí ser; era notablemente una chica, su cuerpo descansaba inerte en el suelo a varios metros del automóvil, el choque debió de haber sido fuerte, parecía estar muerta, sin embargo, aún desconocía quién era, por lo que decidí acercarme aún más para descubrirlo, ignorando el charco de sangre que la rodeaba voltee su cuerpo para observar su rostro... ¿Aileen?

Me sobresalté de manera súbita, y al dar una nueva mirada a mis alrededores noté que estaba en mi habitación, aquel desordenado lar que me gustaba llamar "mi cárcel personal". Todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor y podía sentir mi corazón a mil por hora, entonces entendí todo, era esa pesadilla... Otra vez.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde el incidente, aún no podía superar la muerte de mi novia, Aileen. Constantemente tenía aquella pesadilla que me recordaba su infamante muerte, gracias a ello había desarrollado un grave caso de insomnio y eran pocas las horas en las que se me veía durmiendo. Asimismo, me aislé completamente de toda sociedad, con las únicas personas que conversaba eran mis padres, pero tampoco es que socializará mucho con ellos, por lo que mi mente aprovechó aquella soledad para torturarme aún más mentalmente. Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que había comido algo, mi apetito había sido consumido junto con mi cordura.

Al caer en consciencia y volver completamente a la realidad no pude resistir romper en llanto; las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas sin pedir permiso, marcando su camino con rastros húmedos de su esencia salada; mis dientes se vieron víctimas de la presión que comencé a ejercer en estos en un intento por silenciar el llanto, un intento que al instante me di cuenta sería inútil; también, mi mano apretó con fuerza la camiseta que llevaba puesta, ejerciendo cierto empuje en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón... O donde solía estar.

De manera sosegada y negligente comencé a caminar hacía el baño que formaba parte de mi habitación, el mismo era casi tan desordenado como mi habitación en sí. Me acercó al lavabo y me miró en el espejo que se encuentra encima de este... Soy un completo asco: Mi cabello está completamente desorganizado, en mis ojos predominan profundas ojeras y una coloración rojiza se apoderó de mi esclerótico, mis labios se notan secos y agrietados, y mi piel tiene un tono blanquecino enfermizo.

Mi mano se acerca para abrir el botiquín que forma parte del espejo, dentro de este no descansa más que un cuchillo de cocina peligrosamente afilado, recuerdo haberlo traído a escondidas y ponerlo allí aquella última vez que salí de mi cuarto. Con la misma mano con la que abrí el botiquín tomé el dichoso cuchillo, por unos momentos inspeccione su filo cautelosamente... ¿Será suficiente?

Lo tomé con ambas manos esta vez, apuntando directamente a mi garganta, justo donde se encontraba la tráquea, mis ojos se vieron cerrados para evitar presenciar el acto y hacerlo más fácil de ejecutar. Comencé a temblar fortuitamente, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, no iba a arrepentirme estando tan cerca de aquella oportunidad... Pero ella apareció otra vez.

— Henry, ¿qué estás haciendo? — Una voz femenina se escuchó en aquel lugar, su tono era frío y calmo. Al abrir los ojos pude presenciar su silueta, era Aileen.

— ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? — Vociferé seguro de mi mismo. Sabía que en realidad no era ella, no era la primera vez que la veía, estaba seguro de que solo era mi mente jugando conmigo.

— Algo que sabes que no es correcto. — Dijo mientras me miraba de manera amenazante y autoritaria, una mirada profunda en la que me hacía creer que era ella la que estaba en control y no yo.

— A esta altura me da igual lo que sea correcto... Yo solo quiero morir. — Mi mirada descendió hasta el suelo al decir esto, no solo por no querer mirar a Aileen a los ojos, sino porque incluso a mi me causo cierta decepción aquellas palabras que había recitado, y hasta el cuchillo entre mis manos se vieron en pura libertad, resonando levemente con un chirrido metálico al alcanzar el suelo.

— Tú hora no ha llegado aún, no puedes solo arrebatar tu propia vida y esperar que los demás consideren que fue una buena elección... No debes hacer esto. — En su tono pude notar cierta decepción, tal vez no era la verdadera Aileen, pero estaba seguro que un poco de su esencia estaba en aquella alucinación, porque no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado con el tono de su voz.

— No lo entiendes, te necesito... No puedo vivir sin ti, nada llenará este vacío que has dejado en mi, eras todo lo que yo tenía... Ahora no me queda nada. — Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a desprenderse desde mis ojos de manera súbita, incluso siendo acompañadas por varios alaridos de dolor. Asimismo, mi cuerpo sucumbió y caí de rodillas en frente de "ella".

— Lo entiendo perfectamente, el que no ha terminado de entender la situación eres tú... — Con esa oración su presencia ya no era más, simplemente se esfumo de la existencia sin dejar ni un solo rastro de que siquiera haya estado ahí. Tal vez había sido como siempre, su desvanecimiento era resultado de que ya había cumplido su cometido, aquel por el que ella siempre aparecía frente a mi, arrebató de mi ser las ganas de quitarme la vida, algo que para ella era un logro, mientras que para mi era una desgracia.

— ¿Porqué? — Vociferé entre llantos al vacío que me acompañaba, yo solo quiero volver a estar con Aileen, poder tenerla entre mis brazos y ser capaz de tenerla a mi lado para que pueda sentir mi amor, y si la muerte es la única alternativa para ello, ¿porqué no puedo tomar esa opción?.

— Déjame morir... —


End file.
